


Разговор с другом

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в подарок Lindesimpino, которая очень хотела почитать разговор Джей с Маккоем после финала "Игр, в которые..." :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор с другом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindesimpino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/gifts).



– Женщина, ты о чем? – доктор медицины и джентльмен Леонард Горацио Маккой был шокирован. – Ты и... этот компьютер остроухий?.. Вы – что?!  
– Бо-оунс!.. – простонала Джей, приложив ладонь ко лбу. – Очнись! Я – не Джоанна.  
– Считаешь, это помешает мне тебя отшлепать?! – Маккой гневно воззрился на нее, а затем воздел руки и вновь закружил по кабинету. – Женщины...  
Джей сидела за столом, наблюдала за перемещениями Боунса и тихо хихикала.  
Он сердился. Он поминал клингонов во всех возможных позициях. Он вытащил из шкафа бутылку контрабандного эля (в пакете, слава Уставу), грозясь напиться с горя.  
– Я знал! – наконец трагически-торжественно заявил он. – Я знал, что этим все кончится!  
– Ты же доктор, а не прорицатель, – хмыкнула Джей, но ее не слушали.  
– Ты сошла с ума.  
– Лен, успокойся, – попросила она. – Что ты так сердишься? Я уже давно большая девочка. И я прекрасно знаю, как ты уважаешь Спока, хоть ни за что публично не признаешься в этом, и потому твое отношение не кажется мне...  
Он зарычал.  
– Трикодер я тоже очень уважаю и даже доверяю его показаниям – чаще всего. Но замуж за него тебя не выдаю почему-то!..  
Джей захохотала.  
Боунс еще пару минут стоял над ней и смотрел неодобрительно, поджав губы, а потом вздохнул и упал на стул, потирая виски.  
– Когда он бросит тебя с новорожденным микропроцессором на руках, ты вспомнишь, что я тебя предупреждал, – и разлил ромуланский эль по бокалам.


End file.
